My Love Certain Come Back
by Chikuma Nakamura
Summary: "Akankah kita bersatu lagi? Tuhan… Tolong jawab aku! Aku akan selalu mencintanya. Itulah janji seumur hidupku"/HaeHyuk-KyuMin/Slight KyuHyuk-HaeMin/YAOI/BoyXBoy/Shouneun-ai-
1. Chapter 1

**My Love Certain Come Back Part 1 of?**

**Title : My Love Certain Come Back**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rating : T/M(bingung saya -_-')**

**Main Pairing : HaeHyuk/Kyumin slight KyuHyuk/HaeMin**

**DISCLAIMER : KYUMIN hanya milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya, kecuali FF ****ABAL**** ini Cuma punya author SEORANG….**

**WARNING : AU, YAOI, BL, dll**

**Summary : **_'Akankah kita bersatu lagi? Tuhan… Tolong jawab aku! Aku akan selalu mencintanya. Itulah janji seumur hidupku"_

Author POV

Seorang namja tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku sambil mendengarkan _ear phone_ di bawah teduhnya pohon apel belakang sekolah. Padahal, sekolah sudah bubar 23 menit yang lalu. Namja itu masih tetap asyik membaca buku, hingga teriakan seseorang menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hae-ah!" Teriak seorang namja berambut pirang dan bertubuh ideal(?) seperti seorang yeoja sambil berlari menghampiri namja berparas tampan dan beraura _masculine_ namun memiliki mata teduh sayu yang berada di bawah pohon. Namja itu membuka _ear phone_ nya dan mengalungkannya di leher, sedangkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, ia tutup dan simpan di sebelah kanannya. Namja itu tersenyum senang melihat kelakuan namja berambut pirang yang memeluknya begitu erat. Yah, memang begitulah sikap namja berambut pirang itu, kekanak-kanakan. Namun Lee Donghae, nama namja berparas tampan itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap namja pirang ini yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lee Hyukjae, namjachingu nya sendiri. Namachingu? Bukankah mereka sesama pria? Yah, mau dikata apa lagi? Hidup di dunia memang seperti ini. Kadang kita tak tau dan tak bisa menolak maupun menghindar dari takdir yang sudah ditetapkan. Sama halnya dengan cinta yang sedang terjadi antara 2 anak manusia sesame jenis ini. Because love is **BLIND**, impartial or irrespective of person, and never fault. Yang salah hanyalah _'how we to bridle love'_. Dan cinta akan terjadi ke semua orang seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Hae-ah, kau tau kalau aku sangat senang sekarang?" ucap Eunhyuk manja. Saat ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah duduk berdua di bawah pohon apel di belakang sekolah yang sudah menjadi tempat biasa mereka untuk saat-saat bersama. Eunhyuk duduk berdua dengan Donghae yang duduk dibelakang Eunhyuk, memangku namja yang memiliki _Gummy Smile_ terindah itu yang duduk diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Eunhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Donghae. Sementara Donghae sendiri meletakan kepalanya di curek leher Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di perut Eunhyuk dengan eratnya.

"Hae, jika aku senang apakah kau akan senang?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi karena Donghae-NYA tak memberikan respon apapun atas perkataanya tadi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hmp? Tentu saja aku juga akan senang" Jawab Donghae masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Meskipun kita berpisah?"

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dam membalikan tubuh Eunhyuk sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Donghae bingung akan kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Kau… tau kan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan…menyukai dance?"

"Ne, tentu saja aku tau akan hal itu"

"a…aku…aku sangat ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sangat mahir menari… Suatu saat, aku ingin semua orang memanggilku dengan julukan _'Machine Dance'_…" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu?" Sahut Donghae sambil menggenggam erat telapak tangan Eunhyuk yang putih seputih susu dan halus sehalus sutra.

"Tadi kepala sekolah memintaku agar datang keruanganya"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kepala sekolah sangat tertarik dan menyukai bakat dan kemampuanku dalam _dance_, beliau menawariku sebuah beasiswa agar aku bisa mengembangkan bakat _dance_ku"

"Itu bagus sekali! Kenapa kau malah sedih Hyukkie? Apa kau sudah menerima beasiswa itu?"

"B—belum"

"Wae? Bukankah itu akan membuat impianmu terwujud, hmp?"

"Masalahnya, jika aku menerima beasiswa itu, aku harus pergi ke Jepang Hae… dan aku akan bersekolah disana selama… selama 2 t—tahun… setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan sekolahku sampai lulus. Itu berarti, aku harus meninggalkanmu selama 2 tahun! Aku tak m—mau Hae… Hikss.. a—aku hiks ingin bersamamu hikss…" Eunhyuk sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya dan langsung memeluk Donghae.

"ssshhhh… Uljima chagi, uljima" Donghae mengusap-usap punggung Eunhyuk dan mengecup rambutnya sayang, bermaksud untuk menenangkan. Setelah beberapa menit Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuknya menangis, sekarang hanya terdengar sesenggukan kecil dari mulut manisnya. Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk perlahan dan mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk bermaksud untuk membuat Eunhyuk agar menatapnya. Lama mereka saling berpandangan, hingga akhirnya—

Chu~~~~~~~~~

Donghae mencium bibir merah milik Eunhyuk. Donghae menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, sedangkan yang dicium hanya diam memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmatnya sebuah ciuman tanpa nafsu sedikitpun dari sang namjachingu nya. Ciuman yang hanya didasari dengan cinta berlangsung sangat lamanya, hingga pada akhirnya merekapun mengakhiri ciuman yang sangat manis itu dikarenakan kebutuhan akan udara. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang tersipu malu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi halus milik Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku ne?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Ambilah beasiswa itu—" Belum selesai Donghae berbicara, Eunhyuk sudah terlonjak kaget dan memotong perkataan Donghae.

"Mwo? Apa kau gila Hae? A—aku—aku…" Matanya pun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca menandakan bahwa ia akan segera menangis –lagi—. Beginilah resiko Donghae yang memiliki kekasih super cengeng tiada tara.

"sshhh… Uljima, jangan menangis lagi! Aku belum selesai bicara Hyukkie-ya…" Donghae menghapus butiran butiran air mata Eunhyuk yang mulai keluar -lagi- dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik dan jangan biacara dulu sebelum aku selesai berbicara ne?" Hyukkie hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Ambilah beasiswa itu. Beasiswa itu akan sangat berguna dan sangat berarti untukmu. Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagimu Hyukkie, dan kesempatan emas tak akan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"Tentu saja kita akan terus menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan akan terus bersama sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kita. Lagi pula, kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai hari kelulusan nanti. Dan kau bilang beasiswa itu hanya 2 tahun kan?"

"Ne"

"Dan setelah itu kau kembali ke Korea kan?"

"Tentu saja Hae~~"

"Nah, setelah itu kita bisa kembali bersama lagi kan? Bahkan untuk waktu yang sangat lama"

"Tapi Hae, 2 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Itu… sangat lama! Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menahan rasa rinduku padamu?" Donghae hanya diam, tak lama kemudian tangannya merogoh saku celana sebelah kanan nya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya diam dalam ketidak mengertian.

"Kau sedang apa Hae?" Dongahe tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba mimic muka Donghae berubah menjadi berseri dan—

"Tada!" Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang selalu dipakai oleh manusia sebagai alat komunikasi.

"_Hand Phone_?"

"Ne, _hand phone_" ucap Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan _hand phone_ nya tepat di depan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Untuk apa kau keluarkan _hand phone_ mu? Aku sudah tau _hand phone_ mu itu" Donghae menghela nafasnya malas. Aisshhh~ OMG! Oh… ayolah Lee Hyukjae, sebenarnya kau yang memang sedang _Bad Mood_ sehingga otak menjadi _ERROR_, atau kau memang benar-benar PABO?#hhe,, piece ;)

"Hyukkie chagi, maksudku adalah… Jika kau memang rindu padaku atau aku rindu padamu, kita bisa menelpon satu sama lain, sms, atau _chatting_ di _twitter_"

"Hae pabbo!"

"Wae? Aku benar, apa yang salah?"

"Pabbo fishy! Jika hanya menelpon, sms, dan _chatting_ saja, itu berarti kita tak bisa melihat wajah kita satu sama lain. Bagaimana kalau aku ingin melihat wajah mu?"

"Pabboya nae anchovy! MMS, 3G, _video message_ bisa dipergunakan. Sekarang dunia ini sudah sangat canggih. Ugh… Hyukkie, kau ini benar-benar pabbo! Hahahahaaa" Canda Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk kesal 100%. Donghae yang tadinya tertawa terbahak-bahak langsung menghentikan tawanya saat dilihat Eunhyuk-NYA hanya diam dengan warna wajah yang merah, bibir yang di pout kan, dan pipi yang dikembungkan. Meskipun malah terlihat manis dan lucu, namun tetap saja Donghae sadar bahwa Eunhyuk sedang kesal.

"M—mi—mian… Mianhae, aku tak bermak—-"

"Tega sekali kau mengataiku pabbo!" ucap Eunhyuk kesal yang tak terima dipanggil pabbo oleh namjachingunya.

"ne… mianhae… Aku hanya ingin memerikan solusi"

"Tsk… Hae pabbo! Hae pabbo! Pabboya Fishy!"

"ne…ne… Hae pabbo… Jeongmal pabboya Lee Donghae!" Teriak Donghae yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Senang, ne? sekarang jangan marah lagi ya My Princess!" Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya mendengar panggilan yang asing di telinganya. "Mwo? Panggilan macam apa itu? Dan… apa-apaan PRINCESS eoh? Aku ini namja Hae, N-A-M-J-A! meskipun disini aku uke mu dank au seme ku, tetap saja aku ini namja. Princess hanya panggilan untuk para yeoja"

"Tapi tetap saja dimataku kau adalah namja yang sangat cantik dan manis dibanding yeoja manapun yang ada di dunia ini" rayu Donghae sambil mencolek dagu Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini, dasar _Playboy_ genit! Pintar seklai merayu orang"

"Huft… Kajja, kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak melangkah, namun anchovy-NYA malah diam sambil memandang manja Donghae "Wae? Kenapa malah diam? Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup"

"GENDONG!" perintah Eunhyuk yang sedang meniup-niup kecil poni rambutnya. Donghae pun segera mendekati Eunhyuk dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Arraseo. Kajja _my lovely anchovy baby sweeety_" Eunhyul hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan aneh –lagi- dari sang kekasih. Lalu ia pun naik ke punggung Donghae. Dimulailah perjalanan pulang sekolah anak SMA yang sangat romantic.

"Nah, sudah sampai! Cepat turun, punggung ku sakit sekali Hyukkie baby…"

"Shiro! Aku ingin kau antar sampai kamar tidurku" pinta eunhyuk manja

"Arra..arra.. setelah itu kau langsung istirahat ne?"

"ne..ne.." Donghae pun mulai membuka pintu rumah Eunhyuk, lalu tanpa banyak basa-basi, Donghae cepat-cepat membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, Donghae langsung mendudukan Eunhyuk di atas ranjangnya.

"sekarang, aku pulang dulu ne? besok, kita bertemu lagi disekolah"

Baru saja Donghae membalikan badannya untuk pulang, namun Eunhyuk yang seakan tak rela Donghae pulang menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Waeyo?" Donghae membalikan badannya menghadap Eunhyuk. "Hae… Tetaplah disini…" Donghae hanya diam melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat sedih. Wajahnya merah menahan tangis, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat. Donghae yang tak tega melihat raut wajah kekasihnya langsung menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Bermalamlah disini Hae… Hiks…"

"T—temani a—aku…" Tangisnya pun pecah. Entah mengapa hari ini Eunhyuk sangat mudah sekali menangis. Biasanya dia akan menangis jika mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Ya! Eunhyuk seorang yatim-piatu. Di dunia ini, dia sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain Donghae dan sahabatnya disekolah. Dan dia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah sederhana peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. "Uljima…ssshhh… uljima, aku akan menemanimu" Donghae mengelus-ngelus punggungnya sayang.

"S-saranghae Hae… Jeongmal saranghae" Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Donghae menghapus air mata yang berbekas dipipi Eunhyuk.

"Dengar… Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyukkie, berhentilah bertingkah seolah-olah kita akan berpisah. Aku janji padamu bahwa aku akan membuat kita selalu bersama, dan cinta kita akan selalu bersatu. Jika aku tak bisa menepati janji itu, bencilah aku…"

"Hae…"

"ssstt~ Jangan bicara lagi, sekarang kau mandilah. Setelah itu kita makan dan langsung tidur ok?"

"Terserah padamu Hae… Sekarang aku mau mandi dulu sesuai dengan yang kau perintahkan barusan"

"Ne"

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Eunhyuk. Posisi mereka saat ini percis sekali dengan posisi mereka saat berada di bawah pohon apel belakang sekolah. Mereka sedang menonton film horror sekarang. Meskipun pada awalnya Eunhyuk menolah untuk menonton film horror karena Eunhyuk memang penakut, namun pada akhirnya Eunhyuk harus pasrah karena rayuan Donghae yang begitu manis. Sudah setengahnya film berjalan, namun Eunhyuk masih bertahan untuk menonton film itu sambil memeluk Dongahe erat. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri orang yang ingin menonton film ini malah tidak memperhatika film, ia malah ayik memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang nampak sangat ketakutan, yang dimata Donghae malah terlihat sangat menggelikan. Oh ayolah… Lihat saja dia, mata merah yang berair, wajah pucat menahan takut, keringat dingin yang bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya, saraf dan otot yang menegang, dan jangan lupakan yang satu ini, mulut komat-kamit yang dipenuhi dengan popcorn. Adegan di film pun semakin menakutkan dan mencekam. Semakin menakutkan adegan di film, semkain erat pula pelukannya pada Donghae. Di dilm, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berusaha lari dari gedung kampus itu agar selamat dari incaran sang hantu. Namun, usaha sang gadis sangat sia-sia, karena saat berlari dia jatuh dari tangga dan kakinya ditarik oleh sang hantu menuju sebuah pintu. Hingga akhirnya…

"KYAAA~~~" Sebuah teriakan panjang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. "Hae, matikan TV nya!" Cepat-cepat Donghae mengambil remote TV yang berada disamping kanannya. Setelah mematikan TV, Donghae terus memeluk Eunhyuk yang sedang ketakutan. Dadanya serasa basah, pasti Eunhyuk tengah menangis. Dari awal, tak seharusnya ia memaksa Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti kemauan Donghae menonton film horror. "Mianhae…" sesal Donghae sambil mengusap rambut Eunhyuk sayang.

"Aku…hikss takut Hae…"

"Ne, ini semua salhku. Seharusnya aku tak memaksamu untuk melihat film seperti itu. Mianhae…"

"Gwenchana… m-mugnkin lebih baik kita tidur sekarang Hae"

"Ne, kajja!" Donghae berdiri dan menuntun Eunhyuk untuk tidur di ranjangnya. Ia menyelimuti Eunhyuk sampai sebatas leher. "Tidurlah… mimpi yang indah" Donghae pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk, namun saat Donghae diambang pintu, tiba-tiba...

"Hae-ah!" Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil Donghae. Lalu Donghae pun kembali menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Wae?"

"Temani aku tidur"

"untuk seklai ini saja…" Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Arrseo…" Eunhyuk pun menggeser kan sedikit tubuhnya ke kanan, memberikan ruang untuk Dongahe tidur. Donghae pun langsung tidur di sebelah Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa tangan Donghae yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya/

"Hae…" Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan tangan Donghae dari pinggangnya, karena saat ini jantungnya berdetak 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun nihil, pelukan Donghae padanya sungguh erat, membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Ku mohon… Biarkan seperti ini sampai esok pagi" 1 kecupan mendarat di kening Eunhyuk.

"Jangan menolak" 1 kecupan lagi mendarat di kelopak mata kanan dan kiri Eunhyuk.

"Jangan gugup seperti ini! Aku adalah kekasihmu, dan kau adalah kekasih ku.." kini kecupan mendarat di batang hidung Eunhyuk.

"Mimpikan aku dalam tidurmu" Donghae mencium kedua pipi Eunhyuk. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya Donghae memberikkan ciuman 'selamat malam' untuk Eunhyuk tepat di bibir merah yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Donghae.

Setelah itu, mereka terlelap dalam indahnya bunga tidur masing-masing dengan posisi yang sangat romantis.

_Love is very spices of life, very nice for happiness and for so long time…_

_But, how if God have plan other after this day?_

_All don't know, just God who know…_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love Certain Come Back Chap 2 of?**

**Title : My Love Certain Come Back**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rating : T(bisa berubah seiring jalannya cerita)**

**Main Pairing : HaeHyuk/Kyumin slight KyuHyuk/HaeMin**

**DISCLAIMER : HaeHyuk/KyuMin hanya milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya, kecuali FF ABAL ini Cuma punya author SEORANG…**

**WARNING : AU, YAOI, BL, TYPO(s), dll**

**Summary : **_'Akankah kita bersatu lagi? Tuhan… Tolong jawab aku! Aku akan selalu mencintanya. Itulah janji seumur hidupku"_

Author POV

3 bulan pun berlalu dengan sangat cepatnya. Sudah semakin jauh pula hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, meskipun sempat terjadi masalah diantara mereka, namun hanya dalam waktu 3 hari mereka sudah berbaikan kembali. Banyak sekali hal yang telah mereka lalui bersama, seperti jalan-jalan bersama, makan bersama, menjalani hari-hari disekolah bersama, mengerjakan tugas, ujian, pelulusan, dan… disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah tempat dimana banyak sekali orang yang kesana kemari sambil membawa koper dan beberapa tas yang besar. Di tempat ini, terlihat pula beberapa pesawat. Dan tempat inilah yang akan menjadi tempat terakhir bagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertemu.

'_pesawat pemberangkatan menuju Jepang akan lepas landas dalam 5 menit. Harap bersiap-siap'_

"mmp… Hae, kurasa suda saat nya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memegang kopernya. Saat Eunhyuk mulai melangkah, Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk sehingga membuat Eunhyuk berbalik dan terbalik dalam dekapan Donghae. "Hae…"

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sangat eratnya. Ia hirup aroma Eunhyuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Hae… Sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi" ucap Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

"Arraseo, hajiman…" Donghae merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, lalu dia membukanya dan nampaklah sebuah cincin. Donghae memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis sebelah kiri Eunhyuk. Jika hanya dilihat, cincin itu nampak seperti cincin biasa-biasa saja. Namun, jika dilihat lebih detail, dalam cincin itu terdapat sebuah ukiran _'saranghaeyo'_ .

"Hae…" hanya nama Donghae lah yang selalu keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan pernah lepaskan cincin itu! Saat kau kembali nanti, aku ingin melihat cincin itu masih tersemat pada jari manismu!"

"Ne Hae, Arraseo… aku akan menjaga cincin ini dengan baik. Dan saat aku kembali kesini, kau akan melihat cincin ini di jari manisku"

"Good job!" Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambut Eunhyuk sayang.

"Nah Hae, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang! Bye~~~" Pamit Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Sekarang, Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar-benar bepisah.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh sepasang kekasih selama 2 tahun ini. "Huah… tak terasa 2 tahun pun berlalu" ucap Eunhyuk senang. Sekarang, Eunhyuk sedang berada dalam taxi menuju bandara. Hari ini, Eunhyuk akan pulang ke Korea. Tiba-tiba dirasakan hand phone nya bergetar. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat sebuah pesan yang tertera di layar hand phone nya.

_From : Nae Fishy_

_Chagi-ya…3_

_Sudah sampai mana kau sekarang?_

_Cepat lah sampai! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat wajahmu, mencium aroma tubuh mu, memelukmu, dan mencium bibir merah mu…_

Eunhyuk blushing saat membaca pesan dari Donghae. Lalu Eunhyuk pun mengetikan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan dari Donghae. Tak lama kemudian, hand phone Eunhyuk bergetar kembali. Dan nampaklah balasan pesan dari Donghae

_From : Nae Fishy_

_Mwo? Masih dalam taxi?_

_Ah~~ tak apalah.. yang penting kau sampai dengan selamat.._

_Nah,, sekarang istirahat lah.._

_Kita ketemu nanti di bandara.._

_Saranghae!_

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum membaca balasan dari Donghae. Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di bandara Japan Air Lines dan memberikan beberapa yen pada supir taxi. Setelah masuk kedalam pesawat yang ia tumpangi, ia pun duduk sendiri di kursi penumpang. Wajahnya nampak cemas seperti sedang memikirkn sesuatu.

Entah kenapa perasaanya menjadi sangat cemas, telapak tangan nya pun basah dengan keringat dingin. Apa mungkin ia takut menaiki pesawat? Mustahil! Padahal, ia kan sudah sering menaiki pesawat. Jadi mana mungkin ia takut. Tapi jujur, saat ini Eunhyuk tak bisa membohongi perasaan cemas nya.

'_ya Tuhan… apa yang terjadi dengan ku? Kenapa aku jadi cemas seperti ini? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?'_ begitulah batin Eunhyuk saat ini. Namun, pada akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidur, karena siapa tau saja dengan tidur perasaan cemas nya akan hilang begitu saja. Pesawat sudah lepas landas beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Eunhyuk belum benar-benar menutup matanya.

"Haaaaaaaaah~~~ kenapa untuk tidur saja rasanya susah sekali?" Kesal Eunhyuk karena dari tadi ia tidak bisa tidur. Lalu, Eunhyuk pun mencoba menutup matanya kembali mencoba untuk benar-benar tidur. Namun ia kembali membuka matanya dan terjaga saat dirasakannya semua orang berteriak panic dan…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

**#SKIP TIME#**

1 minggu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepatnya. 1 minggu pula Donghae menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Seminggu yang lalu adalah hari dimana Eunhyuk mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat perjalanan pulang menuju Korea. Dan semenjak itulah Donghae menjadi seseorang yang tidak melakukan aktivitas apa-apa, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil terus-terusan melamun layaknya mayat hidup. Kadang, Donghae juga selalu menggumamkan nama Eunhyuk dan kalimat-kalimat yang sangat miris untuk di dengar, yaitu _'jeongmal saranghaeyo Hyukkie'_, _'kenapa kau pergi tinggalkan aku?'_, _'kapan kau akan pulang dan menikah denganku?'_, _'Hyukkie, aku sangat merindukan mu'_ dan masih banyak lagi kalimat yang digumamkannnya dan kalimat-kalimat itu selalu disangkut pautkan dengan Eunhyuk. Semakin hari kondisi Donghae semakin memburuk. Yesung, teman 1 apartemen Donghae yang memang sudah dianggap _'hyung'_ oleh Donghae sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Yesung pun menelpon Sungmin dan menyuruhnya agar segera datang ke apartemen nya, karena hanya Sungmin lah yang bisa memperbaiki keadaan Donghae.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah kampus ternama di Seoul Korea Selatan, terlihat beberapa siswa yang sibuk kesana-kemari. Yah…. Seperti ini lah keadaan kampus ini setiap harinya. Ada beberapa kelompok yeoja yang sedang menggosip, ada yang sedang berpacaran, ada segerombolan namja yang seadang merampas makanan dan uang dari seorang namja kutu buku, bahkan sampai yang sedang menjaili temannya pun ada. Termasuk Lee Donghae yang sedang menjaili Sungmin. Ya, semenjak Sungmin menemui Donghae 4 hari yang lalu, akhirnya Donghae berubah lagi seperti dulu menjadi anak yang jail, periang, ramah, childish, dan selalu tenang dalam menjalani hidupnya. Meskipun awalnya sangat susah untuk membuat Donghae menjadi seperti semula, tapi… berterima kasih lah pada seorang Lee Sung Min yang mempunyai berjuta kata mutiara yang akan membuat hati dan jiwa menjadi normal, siapapun yang mendengarnya dalam hitungan hari saja. Tapi, meskipun Donghae sudah seperti semula, bukan berarti Donghae sudah melupakan Eunhyuk. Karena sampai kapanpun Donghae tak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Hae, bisakah kau diam? Kau ini! Membuat kepala ku pusing saja" ngambek Sungmin pada Donghae.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan bisa diam, karena aku bukan patung atau pun benda mati lainnya"

"Aishh~~~ terserah kau sajalah" Sungmin sudah menyerah menanggapi tingkah Donghae yang sedang menjahilinya. Donghae terus-terusan menjahili Sungmin, namun akhirnya Donghae berhenti menjahilinya karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Donghae berlari kedepan Sungmin dan berjalan mundur di depan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hae?"

"Tidak ada… aku hanya sedang melihatmu hyung…"

"Berjalanlah yang betul! Jika kau berjalan mundur tanpa memperhatikan langkah mu, maka kau—"

**BRUKK**

"Oopss…" mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget sambil menutup mulutnya. Inilah yang akan Sungmin katakan tadi. Donghae menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya, sehingga Donghae terjatuh bersama namja yang ditubruknya. Donghae segera bangun dari jatuhnnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan celananya agar celana nya tetap bersih dari debu-debu lantai kampus. Donghae yang melihat namja yang telah ditubruknya hanya diam melihat namja itu tanpa ada niat membantunya. Terlihat namja jangkung berambut coklat ikal itu sedang membereskan semua buku-buku nya yang berserakan dilantai. Untung saja laptop ber merk an Apple nya tidak ikut terjatuh seperti nasib buku-buku yang dibawanya.

"Tak bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar?" Ucap namja itu sambil mencoba merapikan buku-buku nya yang sudah tersusun kembali.

"M-mianhae.. dia tak sengaja. Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae" Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk beberapa kali. Lalu Sungmin pun mencoba membantu namja berambut coklat ikal itu berdiri, namun namja itu menepis tangan Sungmin kasar. Donghae kaget melihat reaksi yang diberikan namja itu terhadap Sungmin. _'kurang ajar sekali dia! Tak sepantasnya dia seperti itu pada Sungmin hyung'_ batin Donghae, tangan nya mengepal sangat kuat.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Tolak namja itu dingin.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri!" Lanjut namja itu sambil berdiri. Donghae pun menatap tajam tanda tak suka pada namja itu.

"Lain kali, jika kau bukan orang cacat berjalanlah yang benar!" Ucap namja itu lalu berlalu pergi tanpa menatap wajah Donghae dan Sungmin sedikit pun. Sungmin hanya diam menatap namja itu sambil menggenggam erat ujung kemeja yang ia gunakan, lain halnya dengan Donghae yang sudah kesal dari tadi akan kata-kata namja itu langsung membuatnya geram dan hendak memukulnya, namun ia urungkan niat nya mengingat banyak orang yang sedang melihatnya saat ini.

"Sudahlah Hae… Jangan coba-coba mencari masalah dengan dia"

"Hei kau! Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Donghae pada namja tadi yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun, cucu dari keluarga Cho yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea sekaligus orang yang paling Donghae benci semenjak masuk ke kampus ini. Karena Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang yang sombong yang ada di dunia ini. Selain itu, dia juga orang yang angkuh, dan dingin pada semua orang, bisa dibilang Kyuhyun itu orang yang enggan untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang berada di kampus. Kyuhyun juga suka merendahkan orang lain dengan kata-kata nya yang bisa dibilang 'pedas' dan 'tidak sopan'.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan pada orang yang umurnya lebih tua darimu? Kau ini! Jangan mentang-mentang kau memiliki harta seluas samudra dan pangkat setinggi langit, kau dengan seenaknya memperlakukan orang!" Kyuhyun mengabaikan kata-kata Donghae dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti menuju lift. Tanpa Donghae sadari, Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai penuh arti.

Kyuhyun POV

'_Bisakah kau lebih sopan pada orang yang umurnya lebih tua darimu? Kau ini! Jangan mentang-mentang kau memiliki harta seluas samudra dan pangkat setinggi langit, kau dengan seenaknya memperlakukan orang!'_. Entah mengapa kata-kata Donghae tadi terus saja terngiang di telingaku. Apa aku benar-benar bertingkah tidak sopan kepada semua orang? Arrrgg… persetan tentang hal itu! Apa peduli ku? Ini hidupku! Bukan hidup mereka! Lebih baik aku harus segera sampai ke Rumah Sakit.

Kyuhyun POV End

Author POV

Sesampainya Kyuhyun di Rumah Sakit, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar pasien bernomorkan **221**. Saat pintu terbuka, nampaklah seorang namja yang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun menghampiri namja tak berdaya itu dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia elus pipi namja itu perlahan. "Hyukkie… Ireona!" yupz… Hyukkie atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan nama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk adalah nama dari namja yang sedang terkulai lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang pasien Rumah Sakit. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyuhyun bisa mengenal Eunhyuk, bahkan sampai merawatnya selama seminggu lebih ini.

_Flashback_

Saat seminggu lebih yang lalu, Kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah pantai pribadi miliknya. Langkah demi langkah ia telusuri pantai ini untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh dan penat nya selama berada di kampus. Namun, saat Kyuhyun sedang asyik melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ia terhenti di depan sebuah batu karang yang lumayan besar. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika menemukan sesosok tubuh yang terdampar di batu karang itu. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menghampiri tubuh orang itu. Awalnya, Kyuhyun sempat ragu untuk menyentuhnya, namun karena Kyuhyun adalah seorang manusia yang masih mempunyai rasa keprimanusiaan, akhirnya ia hilangkan rasa ragu itu. Ia membalikan tubuh tengkurap orang itu dan nampaklah seorang namja cantik yang sangat manis yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Namun sayang, kecantikan namja itu tertutupi oleh lumuran darah dan beberapa luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Sungguh disayangkan namja secantik dan semanis dia bisa mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kyuhyun sangat ingin tahu tentang identitas namja cantik ini. Ia tengok kesebelah kanan dan kirinya. Namun ia tak melihat apapun selain mereka berdua dan… sebuah koper. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri koper itu dan membukanya. Saat Kyuhyun membukanya, terdapat beberapa pasang pakaian, sepatu, alat-alat tulis, diary, dompet, dan…. sebuah foto. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat melihat 2 orang namja yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat bahagianya di dalam foto itu. Kyuhyun membalikan foto itu dan nampaklah beberapa rangkai kata yang bertuliskan _'Love is Sweet… Lee Donghae love Lee Hyukjae'_. Kyuhyun menatap foto itu dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian. Dengan cepat ia punguti diary, dompet, dan foto itu dan langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk. Ia pegang pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk untuk memastika apakah denyut nadinya masih ada atau tidak. Sebuah senyuman terukir indah di bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun tatkala dirasakannya denyutan nadi Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Eunhyuk ala _bridal style_ menuju mobil sport hitamnya. Tak lupa pula ia bawa diary, dompet, dan foto yang ia temukan tadi. Lalu, dengan kecepatan penuh ia lajukan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit.

_Flashback end_

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah kanan ranjang Eunhyuk. Dari tadi sampai sekarang, Kyuhyun sangat enggan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Eunhyuk, tangan kirinya mengusap-usap lembut rambut pirang Eunhyuk. Sangat lama Kyuhyun seperti itu, hingga dirasakannya bahwa tangan Eunhyuk bergerak dalam genggamannya.

"eungh…" Sebuah lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang tatkala Eunhyuk membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Namun dalam sekejap raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi panic saat dilihatnya Eunhyuk bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Peluh keringat mngalir diseluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menjadi bingung sendiri sekarang.

"Hyukkie, tenanglah…" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menekan tombol merah yang berada di sebelah kanan ranjang pasien. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang dokter dan 2 orang suster. Dokter itu langsung memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk, dibantu oleh seorang suster. Sedangkan suster yang satunya lagi menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk keluar sebentar dari ruangan pasien, dan ia pun menunggu diluar ruangan. Kyuhyun sangat gelisah saat ini, takut-takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk.

'_Ya Tuhan… Semoga dia baik-baik saja'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk terbuka dan nampaklah seorang dokter dan 2 orang suster. Saking khawatirnya, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri dokter itu dan memegang kedua pundaknya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Dokter itu menjadi seram sendiri melihat tatapan Kyuhyun dan menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"mmp, tuan…."

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana keadaan nya?" potong Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah tuan Cho, sebelumnya.. bisakah kau melepaskan tangan mu dari pundak ku dan tak menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Ucap dokter itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"M-mianhae dok, aku hanya terlalu khawatir.."

"Gwenchana… Saya sudah sering menemui orang seperti anda di Rumah Sakit ini tuan Cho. Untuk sekarang, tenanglah dulu, rilex an pikiran anda" Saran dokter untuk Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sekarang mari ikut saya. Ada beberapa hal penting yang perlu saya sampaikan"

"Ah, ne dok.." Kyuhyun pun mengikuti dokter itu dari belakang, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah tersedia.

"Jadi begini tuan Cho,, pasien…"

_The love become blind if you don't know to do it…_

_And a blind love can bring people in wandering way and regret…_

**TBC**

Adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

RCL please

Kamshahmnida…

notes/yaoi-fanfiction/ff-titipan-member-my-love-certain-come-back-chap-2-of-by-ulfa-nur-agussetia/248230488615093


End file.
